(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In recent image forming apparatuses that form color images, a toner of a spot color such as white, gold, silver, or a transparent color is sometimes used in addition to conventionally-used colored toners of yellow (Y), magenta (M), cyan (C), and black (K).
Whereas the colored toners form an image specified by a user (user image), the spot color toner is mainly used to form the undercoat or overcoat of the user image or to form an image having a color that is difficult to realize with the colored toners.
The amount of toners used in forming an image increases in response to an increase in types of toners used by the image forming apparatus. When the amount of toners included in an image increases, for example discharge tends to occurs more easily when an image is transferred to a transfer body. This discharge may cause color unevenness in the image, for example, which may result in degradation of the image quality.